


(Let Me Show You) The Shape of My Heart

by TimmyJaybird



Series: Show Me the Meaning (Of Being Lonely) [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Topping from the Bottom, so much stupid fluff, the usual gay sex that you expect to see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim knew secrets couldn't be kept forever- and sooner or later, whatever he and Damian had would come to light. But more so, the secrets he'd been harboring in his chest- that this could be more, that it <i>was</i> more than they ever thought- were the ones he feared the most. Because, above everything, he just wanted whatever he and Damian had to last, and last, <i>and last</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Let Me Show You) The Shape of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I said I was going to write four fics in the series, and here we are with the final one! Thanks to everyone who has been reading, this was all such a blast to write!

Tim glanced down from his perch, at the dazzling lights below. The city was lit with excitement, despite that the night was cold. The gala below was in full swing- and Tim knew, in about three minutes, would be full of clinking glasses, of champagne being downed in a toast to a new year.

He inclined his head, felt his lips tugging into a smile when he watched someone walk out of the building, say something to one of the staff, before moving away from the building. Tim didn’t hesitate, he stood from his crouch and dropped right off the ledge of the building, using his hook shot to get a line out so that he could slow his descent, could land on the sidewalk with ease.

Any other time, and maybe this would have been insane- but there was no one on the street- they were all inside, all ready to toast. And Tim felt alright, staring at Damian when he was _Damian_ , and he was Red Robin.

“Won’t you be missed?” Tim asked, as Damian offered a bemused smile.

“Won’t _you_?” He took a step closer. “Did you abandon patrol in _hopes_ I’d step outside?”

“Maybe,” Tim admitted, taking the last step between them and reaching out, rubbing his gloves hands along Damian’s arms. “Maybe Dick left this half of the city to me, and I thought it might be _smart_ to make sure nothing went wrong at the annual new years gala.”

“-tt-“ Damian leaned in, and Tim could feel his breath, ghosting over his lips- could see it, if he looked hard enough. “You are not convincing me.”

“Mmm, I’m not?” Tim tightened his hold on Damian’s arms, felt his pulse rising as Damian’s pretty eyes had a glimmer to them, as the tip of his nose and his lips were flushing from the cold. “Guess I should try harder.” Tim leaned up, let his mouth gently glide over Damian’s, before the teen was clutching at the straps of his suit, pulling him in- and if there had been a care, in either of them, about being caught, for the moment it was gone.

Tim reached up, cupped Damian’s face in his hands, stroked his thumbs along his cheeks as Damian held them close together. Somewhere, against the sound of their mouths moving, against the echo of his own pulse in his head, Tim heard cheering, but didn’t register it, until they were separating, until Damian was breathing slightly heavier against his mouth.

“Happy new year,” Tim whispered, hands sliding down Damian’s neck, so his arms could encircle him. “Make a wish.”

“What if I wish you could leave the city to Grayson for the rest of the night?”

Tim laughed. “You’re not supposed to tell me,” he offered, leaning in and brushing his nose against Damian’s. “Well be done soon. He’s eager to get home too. Are you and Bruce leaving the party soon?”

“ _Hopefully_.” Damian slid his hands down Tim’s chest, let them rest at his waist. Tim knew Damian hadn’t been _thrilled_ about being drafted as Bruce’s company for the gala- but Tim knew it made sense. Tim was good at playing the good son, Damian still needed work when it came to charming the public. Although, Tim had rather wished they had _both_ been asked to go- but he and Dick had been given patrol, instead.

Which had, if Tim was honest, not been a bad thing. It was good, to talk to him again. His anger over losing Jason was ebbing quickly- and if anything, he was more angry with Dick over hurting Damian than his own pain.

But Damian- he seemed _alright_ , now. Had even spoken to Dick, before he and Tim had left for patrol.

“Meet you in bed?” Tim asked, pressing completely flush to Damian’s body. He knew they had chanced this long enough- that if he remained much longer, someone would see, and wouldn’t that be a headline? Wayne Heir, caught in an intimate embrace with one of Gotham’s masked vigilantes?

Damian hummed, leaning in and kissing Tim again. Tim melted into it, like he seemed to always do, gloved fingers toying with the hair at the nape of Damian’s neck. “Absolutely,” Damian breathed, before Tim was taking his breath again- and _oh_ , what was one more minute?

*

It had become his routine, if Tim was honest. Nights in Damian’s bed were far more common than any in his own. Nights where he returned from patrol and crawled into bed, where Damian was asleep, ready to roll into his arms happily. Nights where Damian crawled over him, pressed his mouth to the back of his neck to wake him up, just to steal kisses from Tim’s sleepy mouth.

Nights where they collapsed together at three in the morning, so exhausted, but with their fingers laced together.

And, Tim’s favorite- nights when they crawled into bed together, at a reasonable hours. Nights where he could kiss Damian slowly, ease him into a lulling peace, a sweet calm, and watch him drift to sleep, tucked up against Tim’s chest.

It came to the point, by the time February’s cold bite was giving way to a final push for winter in March, that Tim couldn’t remember the last night he’d spent in his own bed.

He stretched, sprawled out on his back. Damian was resting on his chest, one arm bent and acting as a partial pillow. The movement stirred him, and he groaned, trying to press closer to Tim as the older reached down, played his fingers through Damian’s short hair.

“Hey sleepy head,” Tim whispered, and Damian yawned.

“Five more minutes,” he mumbled, and Tim chuckled.

“It’s ten already,” Tim said, as Damian huffed, pushing himself up slowly.

“We did not crawl into bed until well after three,” Damian pointed out, as Tim sat up, cupping one cheek in his hand and kissing the other.

“I know. But someone is bound to knock on my door or yours if one of us doesn’t appear soon.” Tim knew they were pushing their luck, had been for weeks- knew sometime soon, someone was bound to notice the two of them.

Someone besides Cassandra, that is.

Damian only nodded, dragging himself from the bed. Tim watched him stretch, watched the way his sweatpants pooled low on his hips- how he could see each movement of muscle in his back, his shoulders, his chest. He stared, as if he’d never seen it before, as if he didn’t try to memorize Damian every morning, before Damian glanced over at him, and with a sleepy smirk, said, “I’m going to shower. Care to join me?”

Tim grinned. “Wish I could,” he said, standing up and walking around the bed. He pulled Damian in against him, loved the way Damian leaned down, cocked his head as if he _knew_ Tim wanted to kiss him.

Tim was sure he did.

“But then someone would _definitely_ wonder where we are.” Damian laughed over that- because it was _true_ \- and Tim leaned in, stole a quick kiss. “I’ll make sure there’s coffee brewing.” He gave Damian one final smile before pulling away, making his way towards the door. Damian was stepping into the bathroom when Tim cracked it open, and- sure the hallway was deserted- slipped out to head to his own room.

After getting dressed, he made his way downstairs. The Manor was strangely quiet, and Tim couldn’t be sure that Bruce and Cassandra were up yet- or even _there_.

Which was a bit frustrating, because if they weren't, then he passed up a perfectly good opportunity to take a needlessly long shower with Damian.

He started the coffee pot, was contemplating if he wanted to try for real food, or if he needed a healthy dose of caffeine in his system first- when he heard the Manor door- the heavy sound of it opening, closing.

He slid out of the kitchen, heading out towards it- stopped by the stairs when he found Jason, hands in his pockets, looking a bit shocked to see him.

“Hey babybird,” he offered. And there was a moment where his eyes seemed so guarded, like he was ready for Tim to bare his talons.

Tim only smiled. “What are you doing here this early? Pretty sure it’s before two.”

Jason snorted. “Funny. I’m the errand boy today. Dick needed something from Bruce and just couldn’t drag his ass out of bed this morning.” Another moment, where Jason seemed to think maybe he had spoken when he shouldn’t.

Tim’s smile didn’t fade. “What’d you do, tie him to it too tightly?”

Jason snorted at that, laughing loudly and stuffing his hands into his pockets. “I’ll give you that one, Tim.” Tim let his smile grow- felt good about. Felt okay with the idea that, hell, it could honestly be true.

Felt okay because honestly, he had Damian’s last kiss still fresh on his mouth- and the idea of being jealous over not having Jason was so far faded in that moment he couldn’t even remember it existed.

“I’m honestly not sure Bruce is even here,” Tim admitted, “the place is pretty quiet.” Jason nodded, opened his mouth to respond- and then cut off, when there were footsteps descending the stairs. Tim glanced up, watched as Damian walked down them, hair still wet from his shower.

Damian glanced between the two of them, before his feet hit the floor, and he stood, close to Tim. “Todd.”

“Morning kid. Your dad around?” Damian shrugged a shoulder, and Jason sighed. “Guess I’ll just call wonder boy and see what the hell I was supposed to get, and snoop around his office.” He flashed a grin. “You two think you can keep me rifling through B’s things a secret?”

Tim returned the grin- Damian, less so. “Sure thing Jay,” Tim offered, as Jason pulled his phone from his pocket, started heading up the stairs. “If you want some coffee before you go,” Tim called after him, “I’ve got a fresh pot in the kitchen.”

Jason waved his hand in thanks, and Tim and Damian could both hear him say clearly, “Hey gorgeous, so what was supposed to be at the end of this rainbow again?”

Tim turned, heading back for the kitchen, Damian directly behind him. He barely made it through the doorway though, before he felt Damian grabbing his wrist, spinning him around and quickly backing him up, so the small of his was pressed against the counter.

Tim opened his mouth to speak, but didn’t get the chance. Damian was kissing him before he could even think of what words to say- and he was reaching up, winding his arms around his neck and pushing his hips out, out of instinct, grinding into Damian. Damian growled into his mouth, pushed him tighter to the counter, and Tim felt his heart beginning to race- especially when Damian’s teeth dragged against his lip.

“What’s-“ he paused, attempting to breathe, and Damian stole another kiss, “-gotten into you?” Damian dipped his head down, kissed at Tim’s throat, and said nothing. Tim sighed, closed his eyes, could get lost in the way his body always reacted to Damian touching him-

“Just proving a point,” Damian whispered against his pulse, and Tim lightly scratched at his back.

“Which is?”

Damian lifted his head again, and this time, when he kissed Tim, it was sweet. Was so slow that Tim smiled against Damian’s mouth, felt his heart fluttering up into his throat. Damian leaned back, glanced at the smile on Tim’s face, and whispered, “That you always smile for me.”

Tim felt his head spinning for a moment. He leaned back in, looking up at Damian fondly- realized he’d been smiling at Jason, when Damian had come downstairs. Realized Damian was reaffirming something, between them- for _himself_.

“Yeah,” Tim whispered, fingers stroking the nape of Damian’s neck. “I do. Just like you actually smile for me.” And, just as Tim expected, Damian offered him a smile- small and real. Tim tipped his head slightly, lifted himself up on his toes and kissed those smiling lips so sweetly he was sure Damian had to be just as dizzy as he was.

*

Tim was holding his laptop to his chest with one hand, the other holding his phone as he scrolled through it, walking down the hallway of the Manor. He knew that the team for the night had just left for patrol- Bruce, Damian, and Cassandra- and he was heading to Damian’s room from his own for the night. He figured he’d get some work done before turning in.

He was almost to the room, when he heard behind him, “Master Timothy?” Tim paused, partially turning, caught a sight of Alfred, coming up from the stairs. “Where are you going?”

Tim sucked on his tongue, brain scrambling for a moment- because he couldn’t just casually tell Alfred he was going to Damian’s room- he had no excuse for it. And what was worth would be explaining the _truth_ -

He still wasn’t sure if anyone would _get_ it. Felt lucky that Cassandra seemed to not care, so long as they two of the were happy. Even luckier that she kept it to herself.

“I was just,” Tim started, paused, “Uh... see.” _Doing great so far, Tim_. “I was working on a project, and I need Damian’s laptop. I was just going to hook mine up to his at his desk. Thought it’d be easier.”

Alfred nodded, and something on his face told Tim that he _knew_ he was lying.

“And does Master Damian know you will be in his room?” Tim shifted a little.

“Yeah,” he said, “Yeah, he knows.” Another nod.

“Very well. Have a good evening then.” Alfred turned, and Tim waited, as he heard him descending the stairs- and truly couldn’t chase the feeling in his gut that Alfred hadn’t believed a word he’d said.

*

Tim felt heat over his body, pressure- and then a mouth, at the back of his neck. He sighed, as Damian pressed down against his body, kissed the spot between his shoulder blades.

“Are you awake?” His voice was soft, and to anyone else, would have been _odd_. Tim might have realized, if he weren’t rousing from sleep, that he had grown used to it. That Damian was soft with him when all he had ever expected was volatile energy.

“I am now,” Tim mumbled, turning his head- but he was smiling, sighing again as Damian kissed one shoulder blade. “What time is it?”

“Nearly three.”

Tim yawned, as Damian managed to tug the blanket down, began peppering soft kisses along the curve of his spine. Tim sighed at the contact, his warm mouth against bare skin, as Damian kissed to the small of his back, barely an inch above the hem of his sweatpants.

“Roll over,” Damian whispered, holding himself up. Tim listened, managing to get on his back, as Damian dipped back down, kissed the sensitive skin above his groin.

“Dami,” Tim breathed, one hand blindly reaching out, sliding through his still wet hair. It was always a shame, to Tim, when he knew Damian showered alone. It had become one of his favorite things, taking too long showers with his lover. “You don’t have to-“

“I know,” Damian cut in, tugging Tim’s sweat pants down. He leaned lower, mouthed at Tim’s soft cock. “But I _want_ to.” Tim shuddered, still sleepy, mind still torn between falling back into that peace, and chasing Damian’s mouth. Despite the distraction, he found he was rocking his hips up, hardening over Damian’s tongue until Damian was smirking as he kissed along the underside of his cock. “I missed you,” he whispered, lapping at the head.

“It was only a few hours,” Tim mumbled, even as his eyes finally fell wide open. He stared up into the dark, hand still buried in Damian’s damp hair.

“I know.” A slow drag of his tongue, down to the base. “They are long hours.” Tim shuddered, as Damian opened his mouth, took him in slowly. Whatever control he might have had was absent, still buried in his mind beneath that fog sleep left, and he was pushing up, over Damian’s tongue. His hand tightened in his lover’s hair, and Damian moaned around him, one hand on his thigh- _petting_.

So gentle that, for a moment, it distracted Tim. His hips stilled and Damian took over the movements, and he focused on those fingers, tracing his scars, stroking the skin between them.

He must have gone quiet, before Damian was pulling off. “Drake.” It was soft, but enough to drag Tim’s eyes down his body, to find Damian staring at him. “-tt- Stay with me. Stay out of your head.”

It was something Damian had grown to recognize, when Tim got lost in himself. And it startled Tim, that Damian _always_ knew. That he paid enough attention.

“You’re gentle,” Tim mused, quietly, and Damian bowed his head, teased Tim’s cock with his tongue. He said nothing, swallowing him down again- and this time Tim focused on _him_ , on the sweet pull of his mouth and tongue over his cock, the way Damian exhaled and Tim felt it, felt the shake of his mouth when he moaned.

Tim wanted to tip his head back, let his eyes fall shut. But more so, in the dark, he wanted to see all of Damian that he could. Damian lifted his eyes, held Tim’s gaze- even when Tim was coming over his tongue, was groaning out his name, fisting his hand tightly in his hair. Tim shook, mewled as Damian kept sucking, until Tim was going soft and he dared to pull off. He released his hold on Damian’s hair, reached for him and pulled him up, pressed his mouth to Damian’s and licked into it. Damian had barely even swallowed, and his mouth was all _Tim_ , left Tim shivering as he wrapped his arms around his neck, the two falling to their sides as Tim kissed him.

He slid one thigh between Damian’s- felt the _obvious_ shape of his cock, and dared to reach down, to palm him. “Dami,” he breathed, “ _baby_ , you’re so hard.” Damian shivered, as Tim squeezed, pressed his mouth to Tim’s jaw.

“It is fine,” he whispered, reaching down, gently gripping Tim’s wrist. Tim pulled back a little, looked at him- could see that Damian was uncomfortable, that he wanted to drive into Tim’s hand- but more so, that he had a little smile on his face. “I did not do it for you to touch me,” he added, leaning in, kissing the corner of Tim’s mouth. “Go back to sleep.”

Tim stared at him for a moment- and honestly, as much as he wanted to touch Damian, the fog was still there, sleep was still tugging at the edges of his consciousness. He pulled his hands back, only to wrap himself around Damian, nuzzle up under his chin. “Touch yourself,” he whispered, mouthing lazily at his throat. “I don’t mind, Damian. I want you to feel good too.”

Damian hesitated a moment, before he was pushing his hand into his sweatpants, groaning when he had his fist tight around his cock. He stroked a few times, before actually pulling himself free. Tim smiled into his skin, loved the feeling of Damian’s breathing against him, the little sounds he was making.

“That’s it, baby boy,” he whispered, voice heavy, sluggish. Damian groaned over the pet name- he _always_ did- and Tim pressed a kiss to his pulse point. “I like when you feel good.”

“Drake,” he whispered, and Tim wasn’t even _shocked_ that it would probably take another thirty seconds, if that, before Damian was gone. He knew, from the tension in his muscles, when he’s gotten his palm against Damian. Knew because he had seen Damian get worked up before, from having his cock in his mouth- knew that Damian was turned on whenever Tim felt _good_.

There would be time, in the morning, to really contemplate that thought.

“That’s it,” Tim whispered, as Damian groaned, the sound turning to a whine, pulled from his chest. “C’mon Damian, come for me.” Didn’t matter that Tim wasn’t _touching_ him, it still felt like this was something _for_ him- and he smiled, sleepy, as Damian’s hips stuttered and he moaned, shook as his orgasm washed over him.

Tim clung to him through it, dragged slow, lazy kisses along his neck. When Damian began to pull away, Tim gave a sleepy protest- and Damian chuckled.

“Relax,” he whispered, keeping one arm around Tim as he stretched across his bed, grabbing a tissue from his nightstand and cleaning himself up. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Good,” Tim whispered, before he yawned. Damian settled back into the bed, and Tim draped himself onto his chest- knowing full well, come morning, he would have Damian tucked up under his chin, clinging to him. “I sleep better with you around.”

It was true. It echoed a truth Damian had admitted to him, what felt like lifetimes ago. And in the dark, Damian smiled over that, kissing the top of Tim’s head, before letting his own eyes slide shut for the night.

*

Just as Tim expected, come morning, they had shifted to the point that Damian was pressed u against him, face buried into his chest. Tim yawned, blinked back sleep- didn’t bother looking at the clock as he stroked a hand down along Damian’s spine, closing his eyes again. The teen didn’t even wake, and Tim thought it might be nice, to drift right back to sleep-

That is, until there was a loud knock at the door.

Tim stiffened, felt Damian’s eyelashes tickling his skin as his eyes fluttered open.

“Master Damian?”

“Shit,” Tim whispered, as Damian pulled away from him, sitting up. Tim lifted a finger to his mouth, pressed it to his own lips to signal Damian to be quiet, and he slid right out of the bed, getting down on the floor. Hiding behind it, like a child.

He didn’t need to see Damian to know the look he was giving him said _this is ridiculous_. Still, Tim pressed down into the carpet, held his breath. Hoped Alfred wouldn’t need to come into the room.

“What is it, Pennyworth?” Damian finally called, reaching up to rub one eye as Alfred opened the door. The older man leaned in, offering him a practiced smile.

“Would you care for some breakfast? It is rather late.” Damian didn’t bother to glance at his clock. “Very near eleven, sir.”

“I was out late,” Damian reasoned, but then sighed- because it was hard to be sharp with Alfred. Leaving childhood behind had shown Damian that. “Allow me five minutes.”

“Very well. Tea, or coffee?”

Damian hummed. “Tea, please.”

Alfred nodded. “Very well.” He paused, before stepping into the room, letting the door click shut behind him. Then, with a small smirk, “And you, Master Timothy? Shall I assume coffee?”

Damian’s mouth fell slightly open, and Tim paled. He hesitated- before he knew it was pointless- and slowly pushed himself up, peeking up over the side of the bed.

Alfred was looking at him expectantly.

“Uh.” Tim stood up, rubbing the back of his neck. “Coffee, please.” Alfred nodded, and Tim bit his lip. “How did you-“

“You are not as sneaky as you would like to believe,” Alfred offered, “and you are a horrid liar, Timothy.” Tim blushed, thinking to the night before, Alfred finding him in the hallway. “Now, excuse me, and I will have breakfast ready post haste.” Alfred turned, was quick to leave- and that left Tim and Damian to just look at each other.

So much for a _secret_. That was two people, now. Not counting Tim’s friends- he could admit he had been guilty to texting Cassie a _thank you_.

“I guess I better go get dressed,” Tim said, and Damian only nodded. Tim leaned over the bed, kissed his temple. “See you downstairs?” Another nod, and Tim hurried across the room, sneaking out into the hallway and back down to his own room.

Tim beat Damian downstairs- found Alfred had laid out breakfast for them at the dinning room table. Directly across from each other. Tim hesitated for a moment, before walking over, sliding into his own chair and reaching for his coffee- taking a happy sip, because Alfred knew exactly how he liked it.

“Is it to your liking?” Tim glanced up, saw Alfred smiling at him. He nodded.

“Perfect, as always.” Tim set his mug down, took a deep breath- knew he couldn’t just ignore this now. “Listen, Alfred-“

“You may save yourself the trouble, Timothy. I require no explanation.” Tim furrowed his brow, staring at Alfred. _Disbelieving_.

“Not going to lecture me?” A shake of his head. “Or ask me what I’m thinking? Ask me why _Damian_?”

“I am sure both you and Master Damian have your reasons. But if there is one thing I am very sure of,” Alfred moved, slowly across the room, around the table, “It is that I see far too much pain in this family to begrduge any of you a moment of happiness.” He rested his hand on Tim’s shoulder, and Tim stared up at him, smiling slowly.

“I never said I was happy,” he pointed out, and Alfred returned the smile.

“I know you well enough to see that you are. That you have been, since you returned home, months ago. And it was quite clear that Damian was rather _miserable_ in your absence.” Tim worked to keep his face neutral- still felt _bad_ about leaving Damian, back when this had all begun. “I have not forgotten the fact that he did, quite literally, run out the door into the snow to see you.”

“...You’ve known this whole time, haven’t you?” Alfred’s smile grew, and Tim blushed. “And you kept it to yourself?”

“It was not my secret to share. It belongs to you and master Damian. Although, why the both of you choose to keep something that makes you _happy_ a secret baffles me.”

“They wouldn’t understand,” Tim said, “You know they wouldn’t. We never even got _along_ Alfred, and now that we’re...” Tim paused, trailed off. _We’re what?_ Tim didn’t know what to call it. He could be blunt, could say they were fucking and move on- but it wasn’t _enough_. Because there was more to it than there, there was the tightness in Tim’s chest when Damian was curled up against him, the butterflies when he was waking up in the morning and those pretty jade eyes refused to look away from him.

There was the absolute thrill his entire body got when Damian tangled their fingers together, when he glanced over his shoulder while he was sketching and found his own face. There was the affection he couldn’t hide, that Damian _welcomed_.

“I don’t know what we are,” Tim admitted. “We never... put a name to it.” Tim sighed. “He’s not my _boyfriend_ , Alfred.”

“You may say that all you wish,” Alfred pointed out, “No one can tell you and Damian what you are, Tim. No one except the two of you. Nor does anyone _require_ any more information about this other than you are happy. This business is between the two of you- no one else is allowed a say.” Another squeeze to Tim’s shoulder, before Alfred was pulling away. “Simply think about that. Now, if you will excuse me, I was in the middle of some baking.”

Alfred left the room, left Tim with his words, with his mouth tasting strange. _He’s not my boyfriend_. He _wasn’t_ , Tim kept telling himself.

Except Tim hadn’t looked at anyone, since this started. No one else except Damian- hell, he’d been faithful when he could have fucked his heartbreak away at the tower with Bart. But even when he returned to Gotham- there was just _Damian_.

And Tim didn’t need to ask- he knew there was no one else for Damian, either. Hell, when they were in the same room, it felt as if a moment didn’t go by that Damian’s eyes weren’t on him.

They fucked, they were faithful, and Tim felt something- words he wasn’t sure he was ready to put to his affection- in his chest. _So why was he afraid of the word boyfriend_?

“Drake?” Tim looked up, as Damian walked into the room. “Are you alright?”

“Hm? Yeah, why?”

“You were staring rather _intently_ at your coffee.” Tim blushed, reaching up to brush his hair back from his face.

“Just thinking.” Damian nodded, moved towards his chair, but Tim added, “Don’t- not yet. Come here.” The teen glanced at him, before he moved around the table. Tim leaned back, reached up and slid his hand along Damian’s cheek, as Damian gripped the back of his chair, leaned down over him.

When Tim kissed him, there were sparks inside him, blossoms of affection that seemed to bloom every time Damian’s lips touched his. And Damian- he was kissing Tim softly, tenderly, not like Tim might break, but simply like he _cared_.

And when Damian pulled back, slightly, Tim was chasing down another kiss, feeling his heart rising up in his throat. And he knew, knew more than ever, that there were far too many feelings inside him, too much emotion for this boy, for whatever they were to remain _nameless_.

*

Tim crossed his legs, sitting on his bed. His laptop was out, a few files scattered around him. _Working_. Damian was down in the cave, and for once, Tim had pried him away from his side- didn’t want to be distracting while the teen worked on his bike. As lovely as it would be to get to _watch_ him-

But more so, Tim was _waiting_ for someone.

He was glancing at one of the files, typing away, when there was a knock at his door- and a second later, before he responded, it was opening.

“Hey birdie,” Stephanie said with a smile, leaning. “I keep you waiting?”

Tim turned to her, smiled. “Only a _little_.” She stepped in, closing the door, and crossed the room quickly, hopping up onto his bed. She threw her arms around his shoulders, hugging him tightly, and Tim turned, returned the hug- pulled her in so close and pressed his face into her hair, for a moment.

Hugging Stephanie still always gave him a moment of calm. The smell of her shampoo always made him feel calm, and she always knew just how tightly to hold him.

“Tell me I’m not here to go over case files with you,” Stephanie said, as she glanced down at the bed. Tim pushed his laptop away, shaking his head. “Okay, good. Because I can do that as _Batgirl_. But I haven’t seen you enough as _Stephanie_ lately.”

“I know. Everything has been...weird, lately. I’m sorry. There’s been a lot going on...” Tim inhaled, slowly. “With Jason and Dick and all, it got weird for a while.” Stephanie only nodded, reached out and patted Tim’s hand, where it rested on his thigh.

“How are you doing? I know it’s gotta still hurt.”

Tim shrugged a shoulder, offered up a small smile. If he was honest, it really _didn’t_. There were moments, and he was sure Damian had them too- but honestly, he was too infatuated to even _miss_ the idea of Jason.

“Not so much,” he finally admitted. “Stephanie... look. Something is uh... happening. And you’re one of my best friends, I feel like you should know.” She quirked up a brow, stared at him, and Tim took a deep breath- didn’t know how to phrase it, what words to use, and finally after a moment, simply blurted out, “I’m sleeping with Damian.”

Stephanie stared at him. Tim held his breath, waited- until she burst out laughing. She reached up, pushed at his chest playfully. “Oh jeez, that’s a good one Tim. Yeah, sure. You had me scared for a second, I thought someone was _dying_. So what’s really going on?” She folded her arms, leaning back into Tim’s pillows.

Tim sighed. “I’m not joking, Steph,” he said. “I’m really sleeping with Damian.”

She stared at him again- and it must have shown on his face, because her arms fell to her sides, and she _gawked_. “You’re...you’re _serious_?” He nodded. “But... you two don’t even _like_ each other?”

“It just sort of happened,” he admitted, “that night with Jason and Dick... we got drunk and it just... it just happened. And then it didn’t _stop_ happening. And it’s not like when he was a kid, at least. Things have gotten better over the years.”

“Still... of all the people, Tim, _Damian_?”

Tim dropped his head slightly. “Trust me, I was about as shocked as you that it was happening. But... but it’s _good_ , Steph. I feel okay when I’m with him. Like, I forget about Jason- or, I did. I don’t even need to now. And he’s...” Tim paused, swallowed. “He’s so affectionate, you wouldn’t even believe he’s the same Damian.”

Stephanie continued to stare at him. She sat up slowly, reaching her hand out. Tim looked at it for a moment, before he took it, and she squeezed his fingers.

“I’m going to ask you something,” she started, “And I don’t want you to be offended. And whatever answer you give me, I’m going to believe. But I just... I need to know. He’s not a rebound, is he? You’ve thought about it, right?”

Tim nodded. “Thought about it a _lot_. He’s not, Steph. Swear it.”

She sighed, smiled. Squeezed his hand again. “Okay, that’s all I needed to know. Are you happy?”

Tim _beamed_. “I am.” Stephanie grinned back, tugged him in by his arm so he sprawled out on top of her, and wrapped her arms around him.

“That’s all I care about. Never thought you’d crush on the babybat, but hell- life’s full of surprises.”

Tim laughed, squirming but unable to escape her hold. “I never said-“

“It’s written all over your face. You might have _said_ you were sleeping with him, but your face screamed that you’re giddy like a schoolgirl. So I guess congrats on your little boyfriend!”

Tim finally managed to push off her at that. He settled on her lap. “He’s not my boyfriend,” Tim said, “We’re not dating. We’re...Steph, I don’t know what we are. I haven’t even _looked_ at anyone else, I spend all my time with him... and I just... I _care_. And he does too, I’ve never seen him so sweet before. But... we’re not-“

“Well, have you asked him?” Tim frowned. “Oh god, you _haven’t_. Timmy, honey... if you’re going to be head over heels in love with the kid, at least sit him down and _ask_ if this is a relationship.”

Tim opened his mouth, to correct her. To scratch out that _L-word_ from her sentence- but the words died.

And Tim’s chest cramped up even more.

Because, god, he’d been avoiding even _thinking_ that this whole time- but hearing Stephanie said it, he knew it rang so true, down to his bones, that he was terrified.

*

“Be safe,” Damian said, hands running up Tim’s chest, adjusting his cape slightly. Tim smiled, in full suit, leaned in and kissed the bridge of his nose.

“Coming from you, that seems like a ridiculous request.”

“-tt-“ Damian leaned in, ghosted his mouth over Tim’s. “You are insufferable.”

“Oh? Am I?” Damian smiled at him, and Tim felt his heart lose itself, begin to beat so quickly he could have passed out. Damian pressed closer, kept rubbing his hands along Tim’s shoulders, his chest.

“ _Yes_.” Another kiss, this time _proper_ , Damian’s mouth the perfect pressure on Tim’s, the movements lingering seconds longer than they should have. “I will see you when you return?”

“Mmm, where else would I go?” Tim leaned in, kissed him again, before he wrapped his arms around Damian, tugged him into a hug. Damian relaxed against him, clung to Tim- and it was sweet, had Tim wanting to hold onto him forever.

But heavy stood steps had them pulling apart. Damian turned quickly, and Tim didn’t stop him, watched him get a few feet away before Bruce appeared. Damian nodded at his father, before continuing, back towards the manor.

“Ready?” Bruce asked, looking at Tim, who nodded- even if he wanted to call out to Damian, to steal one last kiss for the night.

The city was quiet, which Tim partially appreciated- it meant that patrol was taking less time, the sweep of the city easy when he and Bruce didn’t need to stop every five minutes to break something up.

But it also made the hours drag, made them long. Gave Tim’s mind time to wonder, to think about Damian curled up in his bed, how warm he was, how easy it was to drift to sleep with his arms around the teen-

“ _Red_.” Tim snapped his head up, looked at Bruce- who was watching him. “You were staring into space.”

“Sorry,” Tim mumbled.

“If you’re too distracted to work, maybe you need to head home.”

Tim sighed. Was half tempted to take Bruce up on the offer, but... “No, I’m fine. Just a momentary lapse.”

Bruce studied him, his face utterly blank- and Tim hated when he had the cowl, when he was this hard to read. The years had given him a little practice, but the cowl still made it _difficult_.

And then, from nowhere, “We need to talk, Tim.”

And the fact that it was _Tim_ and now _Red_ had him nervous.

“Here?” Tim asked, looking around. The roof top was deserted, and below, Gotham was sleeping.

“Here is fine.” Bruce folded his arms. “I’m going to be direct, and I expect the same from you.” Tim swallowed- nodded, because what else was there to do when _Batman_ was staring at you? “What’s going on between you and Damian?”

And if there was a single thing _above_ that question on Tim’s list of _shit Bruce could ask me_ , he couldn’t think of it.

He opened his mouth to say something, closed it again. Bruce frowned. “Bruce... I don’t know if you want-“

“I have heard far more details about Jason and Dick than I _ever_ needed to hear. I believe I can handle a simple statement from you.”

Tim squared his shoulders. Knew there was no use lying to Bruce- and if he was asking, odds were he already _knew_. “We’re...complicated. But yeah, we’re sleeping together. I know you’re thinking it.” Bruce didn’t move, didn’t react, and Tim added hastily, “We’re not dating or anything though. I mean, I don’t think so. I really don’t know. It’s just been a weird day and I’m trying to think about it and-“

“Are you happy?”

Tim paused, jerked his eyes back up to Bruce’s face. “Huh?”

“Are you happy?”

Tim licked his lips. It was the _second_ time someone had asked him that today.

“Yeah,” he admitted, “happier than I have been in a long time.” Bruce nodded, took a few long strides towards him-

Reached out and clamped a hand on his shoulder. “He is too.” Tim looked up at him. “It’s rather obvious.” And then, with a small smirk, “That, and he told me himself.”

“You asked _Damian_.”

“Yes, earlier today. I wanted to hear it from both of you.” Bruce smirked. “He gave a very similar answer. Although, I find it funny that he seemed to have far more to say.”

“He did?”

Bruce chuckled. “If I’m honest, he _gushed_ , Tim.” Tim blushed then, got another squeeze to his shoulder. “And I’ll say of you two what I said about Dick and Jason- as long as you are both happy.”

“You’re taking this pretty well,” Tim admitted, trying to hide the fact that his hands were shaking. Because _Batman_ just found out his kids were fucking- and Tim had been braced for some serious fallout.

“I’ve seen enough romances in this family to be braced for just about _anything_.” Tim nodded, the two of them heading for the ledge of the building. “Now, how about we finish this up and turn in? I’m sure... I’m sure someone is missing you.”

Tim smiled at that, smiled and felt the warmth in his belly over it. Because it was _true_.

*

Damian never woke up, when Tim slipped into his room that night. Tim didn’t mind, he wrapped himself around the teen and pressed his mouth to the back of his neck, peppered him with little kisses as Damian squirmed, mumbled in his sleep- pressed back against Tim.

He fell asleep like that, wrapped around Damian- and woke, the next morning, on his back with the teen leaning an elbow gently on his chest, looking down at him.

“Mornin’,” Tim mumbled, barely sure it _was_. Damian smiled at him, up to his pretty eyes, tilting his head so his cheek rested against his palm. “Have you-“ Tim broke, yawned, “been awake long?”

“A few minutes.”

“And you were just watching me?”

“Yes.” Tim smiled at that, reached up and tussled Damian’s hair.

“Get down here,” Tim whispered, letting his fingers slide back through Damian’s hair, “I want a kiss.” Damian smiled, took his time leaning forward, pressing his mouth slowly against Tim’s. Tim’s other arm hooked around him, held him against his chest as the soft sounds of their lips moving filled his head. When Damian pulled away, Tim smiled, offered a quiet, “Mmmm, not yet,” and leaned up, kissing him again.

He was sure he’d never get sick of kissing Damian.

When Damian pulled back a second time, Tim let him relax down against his shoulder. He stroked little patterns over Damian’s back, as Damian’s fingers ran along his abs.

It was _peaceful_.

But, as minutes ticked by, Tim woke up more, became aware of the previous night- of Bruce, on the rooftop. And, without warning, “Your father knows.”

Damian hummed. “He asked me about us.”

“He asked me too.” Tim paused, then, “Alfred knows.”

“Pennyworth knows everything. And you forget, I was _there_.”

“He knew well before that.” Damian said nothing. “And... I told Stephanie.”

Damian rolled his eyes. “Of course you told Brown.” He paused, arm wrapping around Tim’s waist, squeezing gently. “That means Grayson and Todd are the only ones who do not know.”

Tim snorted. “The irony of that.” Damian grinned, turning his head and kissing Tim’s neck gently. Tim hummed, closed his eyes- tipped his head back as Damian shifted more onto his chest, kisses turning from light pecks to longer drags of his lips, to the feeling of the points of his teeth. Tim sighed, mumbled, “Careful baby boy,” and felt Damian shiver.

“Say it again,” Damian breathed, his hand moving along the curve of Tim’s hip. Tim shifted, spreading his thighs as Damian’s hand slid up over his hip, down along his thigh, moving up along the sensitive bare skin of his inner thigh.

Maybe Tim had been guilty of sleeping naked around Damian. Maybe Damian was guilty of liking the intimacy of it.

Tim smiled, tipping his head back as Damian’s nails gently dragged along soft skin. “ _Baby boy_ ,” he breathed, didn’t try to hide that his thigh was trembling as Damian touched him. Damian hummed, smiling, kept tracing up and down Tim’s thigh- and it left Tim craving, aching for something, something he hadn’t had in a long time-

He exhaled, shaky, as Damian sucked gently at his neck- not enough to leave a bruise, but enough to make Tim almost whine through his teeth.

“Damian,” he whispered, reaching down, wrapping his hand around Damian’s wrist. He tugged it up, to the juncture of his thighs. “Will you... will you do something for me?” Damian pulled off his neck, glancing down at him. Tim exhaled, and quietly, “Will you fuck me?”

He watched Damian’s eyes widen, his mouth opening slightly. Tim smiled, affectionately- and leaned up, kissed the corner of his mouth. “You don’t have to-“

“ _Yes_.” It came breathy, fast, and Tim laughed. Tipped his head back, and had no idea how gorgeous he looked to Damian, in that moment. He let go of Damian’s wrist, wrapped his arms around him and rolled the over. Sprawled on top of Damian, he kissed him with a smile on his face, kissed Damian over and over again, until Damian’s hands had found his hips, were gripping them, rubbing along them, then up, over Tim’s ass. Tim moaned into his mouth, rocked his hips down, before pulling back, exhaling against Damian’s mouth.

“Do I get to pick the position?” Tim teased, and Damian nodded, flushed slightly. Looking almost _nervous_.

“Drake... if... What if I...” he paused, licked his lips. “What if I have not done this before.”

That had Tim staring at him. “Wait, really?” Damian nodded, glancing away, as if admitting it was some sort of embarrassment.

And in that moment, Tim had to wonder how many other things Damian had never done, before he came around. _How many firsts he had been for Damian_.

“It’s okay. Trust me. I’ll walk you through it.” He pushed himself up, winked, before crawling off of Damian, digging into his nightstand. Damian sat up, back against the pillows, and when Tim came back, he crawled right into his lap, straddling him. He lifted one of Damian’s hands, pouring lube onto his fingers. Damian was watching him, with big, jade eyes, taking in every movement as Tim rubbed it over his fingers, as Tim guided his hand down, between his legs. Damian pressed his fingers against Tim’s hole, and Tim exhaled, resting his arms up on Damian’s shoulders. “One at a time,” he whispered, “like I do with you.”

Damian nodded, and carefully, he slid a single finger inside Tim. Tim sighed, letting his eyes flutter shut as Damian moved it slowly, carefully.

“I won’t break,” Tim said, not opening his eyes. He tipped his head back gently- felt fa more relaxed than he was sure he ever had, with someone inside him. Like he trusted Damian- trusted that somehow, Damian just _knew_ what felt good to him. That that was all Damian wanted- for Tim to feel good. “You can give me more.”

Damian slid a second finger in, continued to work them slowly. And Despite not seeing him, Tim knew Damian was _watching_ him. Could feel his eyes, raking down along his face, over the curve of his throat, the lines of his chest.

That, and he knew Damian was _always_ watching him.

Tim felt his belly tightening a little- over the fact that he felt _good_ , yes- but more so because he knew Damian couldn’t ever take his eyes off him.

Tim moaned, finally lifted his head, felt so entranced in this blissful sort of peace that he could have stayed in limbo forever- but when he found Damian’s eyes, saw the pretty fire in them, he was oh-so ready to leave it behind. If only to burn with Damian.

He tightened his arms around Damian’s neck, leaned in and kissed him. Kissed him like he was hungry, like Damian had a secret he needed, the secret to some question Tim didn’t even know. Kissed him like Damian was the end of everything, the end of Tim’s rainbow, the secret hidden at the end of the road-

He kissed Damian like he was the love of Tim’s life.

And when Damian slid a third finger into Tim, began to get a rhythm with his movements, began pressing along his inside until he found that spot- then Tim was moaning against his lips, around his tongue. He rode his fingers, dug his nails into Damian’s back, heard Damian hiss, then groan-

“Okay,” Tim breathed, trying to keep fro shaking. He knew he was failing. “Okay, you now- just _you_ , Damian.”

Damian pulled his fingers out, and Tim let go of his hold on him, grabbed the lube against and poured it into his palm. He reached down, stroked it over Damian- and god, _he was so hard_ , his skin so hot Tim was sure his insides would burn.

Without even thinking, he simply whispered, “Baby boy...” as he stroked up him, ran his thumb around the head. Damian exhaled.

“You’re beautiful,” Damian said, glancing away, “ _I can’t help it_.” Tim smiled at that, leaned in and kissed the bridge of his nose, as his hand slid down to the base of Damian’s cock, held him steady.

“Careful, baby boy,” he whispered, as he lifted his hips, “you might just win my heart with words like that.”

Damian looked about ready to say something- but Tim slid down onto him then, and the words were gone. Damian groaned, and Tim trembled once, biting at his lip. When he was pressed flushed to Damian, the teen fully inside him, Damian was gripping at his hips, holding him still- breath broken, coming in gasping pants.

“Drake, don’t- don’t move,” he whispered, and Tim hung his head forward slightly, trying to calm his own breathing.

“Wasn’t gonna,” he whispered, feeling his body stretching more than he had anticipated- felt so _full_. “Fuck babybat, sometimes I forget how big you are.”

Damian groaned, his grip tightening on Tim’s hips. Tim tried to shift- drew a sharp gasp from Damian, who shook his head. “ _Don’t_.”

“Dami?” Tim whispered, sliding his arms back over his shoulders. Pushed through the sweet feeling because he was _concerned_. “What’s wrong?”

“If you move, I’ll come.” He admitted it with cheeks tinging so pink that were like strawberries, and Tim, for a moment, just stared at him.

Then he smiled. “I feel that good?”

“You have-“ Damian broke, inhaled slowly, “no idea.” Tim smiled more, leaned in, gently kissed Damian’s lips.

“It’s okay,” he whispered, “Just kiss me for now. We don’t have to move at all.” Damian tilted his head up as Tim leaned over him, kissed him sweetly, gently. Part of Tim wanted to bite at his lips, to let out his desire- but he held it in, kept each kiss slow, sweet, as the seconds dragged on. Damian’s hands loosened, slightly, on his hips- turned to sliding along their curves, then back, over Tim’s ass.

Tim sighed, shivered once- and the slight movement drew a gasp from Damian. Tim clutched at him tighter, felt Damian’s tongue swipe along his lower lip- and opened his mouth, let him press into it, test the sharpness of each of Tim’s teeth, before sliding along his own tongue. Tim clutched at his back, fought back until Damian had to pull away, to gasp for breath.

“Can I move baby?” Tim whispered, and if he was honest- he was aching for it. His body had adjusted to Damian, and it was the most agonizing but sweet torture, having him inside his body and not moving. Damian nodded, slowly, and carefully Tim lifted himself up, slid back down onto Damian’s cock.

The teen gasped- but didn’t ask Tim to stop. Only clutched at him, helped to list him, as Tim moaned, mouth falling open at the sweet feeling of Damian hitting every nerve inside his body. At the feeling of Damian’s hands, so perfectly warm, helping to move him-

At the fact that Damian was still looking at him like he was the world.

“Slow,” Damian whispered, as Tim tried to move faster. Tim whined, pressed himself against Damian and kissed him again- hungry, needy. Wanting and wanting to _take_. Damian kissed him back, and Tim kept the rocks of his hips shallow, enough to keep him buzzing, but to let Damian wind down, let his spiking arousal subdue. Tim moved his lips to the corner of Damian’s mouth, moaned as Damian pushed up into him, as Damian’s arms wrapped tightly around him.

And then Tim was tipping his head back, and Damian was pressing his face to his neck, mouthing there, whispering into his skin. Tim couldn’t hear the words, wasn’t sure what Damian was saying, until it became an almost sob, and it was one thing, one word, over and over again.

His name.

Tim, _Tim_ , like he was a song, like he was a prayer. And Tim shivered, clutched at Damian’s back as their rhythm remained slow. As suddenly, it didn’t feel like it was about the sex, wasn’t about getting off, finding that release-

Tim was more focused on the way his name sounded, rolling off Damian’s tongue. More focused on the feeling of his arms around him- on the fact that his heart was racing, but it was because he simply didn’t have room in his chest for all the love he had, in that moment.

And there was that word again, hanging onto Tim like a curse.

Damian leaned up, kissed at Tim’s jaw, whispered into his ear- words Tim didn’t understand, but the sound of Arabic rolling so easily off Damian’s mouth had him shivering.

And whatever Damian had said, Tim could hear the rawness in it, the way his voice came form his chest, dripped with an emotion that Tim could name- but didn’t dare.

Damian leaned down into his neck again, thrusting up harder, and Tim heard his sob, felt him shudder. He rubbed his hands down his back, unsure if the tightness in his body was an orgasm building, or simply his way of trying to clutch at eveyr emotion Damian was giving him, in that moment.

“It’s okay,” Tim whispered, “Damian, baby boy, it’s okay- you can come.”

Damian groaned- and if he was alarmed that Tim _knew_ he was that close without words, he never expressed it. Simply forced out, “Not without-you.”

Tim smiled, clung tightly to Damian and forced himself down on his cock faster, moaned loudly as Damian gasped, pushed up into him out of instinct. “I just,” Tim started, breaths coming faster as he continued to ride him, as Damian’s hands clutched him so tightly, “want you to feel good, Dami. _Please_.”

Damian swallowed, pressed his face into Tim’s neck to muffle his groans, groans that turned to whines, and finally, shouts of Tim’s name, over and over again, until he was shaking, coming so deep inside Tim that Tim felt utterly _marked_ by it.

Tim rode him, until Damian was relaxing his hold on him. Until his hands slid down along his back, and the muscles in Damian’s shoulders had loosened. And when Damian lifted his head, had that foggy look in his eyes, Tim was kissing him gently, trying to work him down from it.

Didn’t matter that Tim was still achingly hard, that he wanted to rut against something and just find his release- because above that, he didn’t want to miss Damian in his afterglow, didn’t want to miss the chance to cover him with sweet, small kisses, to feel how warm and soft he seemed to become, how he turned into a doll that Tim could hold-

And be held by.

Tim lifted himself, very carefully, off of Damian- was going to settle next to him, but Damian had his hands on his waist, pushing him down onto the bed. Tim gasped, pushing himself up on his elbows, staring as Damian spread Tim’s legs. “Dami?”

“Let me take care of you,” Damian whispered, leaning in, kissing Tim’s inner thigh. His voice was husky, rough fro his chest- words almost slow, like he was still lost in his afterglow. But before Tim could say anything, Damian had two fingers back inside him, was curling them, pushing against Tim’s prostate repeatedly, while he took him into his mouth without a second of hesitation.

Tim gasped, dropped back flat to the bed. He thrust up, over Damian’s tongue, then back down, onto his fingers. Wasn’t sure which he should be chasing harder, wasn’t sure he could even _breathe_ -

It was fast, embarrassingly so- but oh, Damian knew his body that well, even the parts of it that were new to him. When Tim came, it was a wordless cry, his head tipped back, wave after wave making him feel warm, static filled.

And when he went limp, against the bed, simply trying to breathe, he was smiling. Dazed, happy, _satisfied_.

“I hope your smile means I...I did alright.” Carefully, Tim pushed himself up on his elbows, opening his eyes and finding Damian looking at him.

“Give me a minute,” Tim said, “to get my brain back online. And then I’ll tell you the thousands reasons why you’re great.” Damian blushed, and Tim managed to get himself back onto the pillows. He didn’t need to say a word, Damian was there, up under his chin, kissing his collar bone and clinging to him, their legs tangling together.

“I’m sorry,” Damian offered, “that I... couldn’t wait for you.”

“Oh hush,” Tim said with a laugh, squeezing him. “Doesn’t matter. It was still good.” Good because it hadn’t even been about release, for most of it. Good because Tim wanted to drown in every little feeling he got from Damian. “We can always try it again.”

Damian laughed this time. “I would not be opposed to it. But...” he swallowed, “I’ll admit, I prefer having you inside me.”

There wasn’t a force on earth that could keep Tim for arguing that.

Tim took to stroking Damian’s back, to the silence that so easily settled over them- that felt natural, not forced.

But he still broke it. “You said something,” Tim whispered, his voice feeling almost strained. “What was it?” He felt Damian’s cheeks growing hot, and the teen mumbled something into his skin. Tim laughed. “Baby you’re mumbling.”

Damian turned his head, slightly, so his cheek rested to Tim’s skin, and not his mouth. And, softly but clearly, he whispered, “I said _you are my everything_.”

Tim’s heart stopped. It stopped, and then it jumped, beat so wildly it hurt. Without even thinking, Tim clutched at Damian tightly, so tightly he wondered if he could even breathe- but he couldn’t let go. Couldn’t bring himself to ever want to let go.

If he was Damian’s everything- then there was no reason Damian couldn’t be the love of his life. That he couldn’t let himself fall into thinking that a year from now, he’d still be here- clutching at Damian like this. Loving his smile and his laughs _because Tim had discovered how to coax them out_. That two years from now, he could wake up and Damian would press sleepy kisses to his mouth.

Maybe Tim was afraid of it, afraid of the possibility of being happy. But oh, they got that opportunity so rarely- and despite the fact that his fingers were shaking, he managed to sit Damian up, to stroke his fingers back, along his cheeks, back into his hair.

“Damian,” he whispered, and his name felt like magic. Felt like a wonder. “I don’t want this to end. Ever.”

The look of pure _relief_ on Damian’s face was enough to still Tim’s heart for a second time.

“Please do not let it.” He moved closer, wrapped his arms around Tim’s shoulders. “I am not sure I’ve ever felt like this, Tim.”

And Tim’s heart was soaring. Not _Drake_ , but _Tim_.

“I haven’t,” Tim admitted. Because whatever longing he’d had for Jason, the extreme skips of his heart- it held nothing to the calm he felt, with Damian. To the peace of just feeling the simple brush of his skin. “I think I love you.”

And there it was. Spoken before Tim could think to filter himself. Spoken like he’d wanted to scream it, before he had even considered the word. Spoken because Tim needed to say it- needed this to be real, for there to be no walls.

He didn’t want to hold back from Damian, not now. Not again.

The smile that crossed Damian’s face was unlike one Tim was sure he had ever seen- relief and a playfulness and a pure sort of joy that Tim wondered if it even had a name. “You _think_?” he whispered, and Tim laughed. Actually laughed. Damian leaned in, kissed him against it, kissed the corner of his mouth, Tim’s bottom lip. “Make up your mind, Tim. Or I will make it up for you.”

“Oh? You will?” Tim slid his hands up Damian’s bare chest. “And what is your verdict?”

One hand continued up, along Damian’s neck, to his cheek. Damian turned, kissed his palm, held Tim’s gaze. “That you love me,” he offered, “Just as I love you.”

When Tim kissed Damian, a moment later, he was sure he had never poured himself into a single touch as much as he did, in that moment.

*

They wasted the morning in bed. In the shower, back in bed, Tim lounging, watching Damian draw- leaning against him and distracting him with the gentle kisses he knew the teen liked so much. Distracted him when he pushed the sketch book away and kept whispering that he loved him, against Damian’s mouth.

And when Tim had him pressed into the mattress again, one final time before they knew the world would miss them- with Damian’s legs around his waist, it wasn’t sex. Wasn’t fucking, wasn’t anything other Tim falling in love with Damian, over and over again.

Tim had never made love in his life before- but he knew, in his gut, down in his soul and his bones, that was exactly what he had just done.

When they finally did emerge, smiles and Tim laughing because Damian seemed unable to get his hair to behave, and he had the most _adorable_ scowl on his face about it- they made a line straight for the kitchen.

Tim joked that it was a wonder they hadn’t needed to eat _sooner_. Damian huffed, pushed at him playfully- and with a smile, said he was fa too distracted to pay attention to his body’s needs.

Aside of Tim. It seemed Tim was a basic need, now.

They made their way into the kitchen- Tim more intent on coffee than real food, and found Alfred brewing himself some tea. He offered a smile at the both of them.

“I was wondering if I would even see the two of you,” he offered, pouring the water into his cup, over the teabag. Damian smiled at that, and Tim blushed, but grinned, reaching for the mugs. Not even asking Damian if he wanted any.

“We miss anything?” Tim asked.

“Only that we have a rather full house at the moment,” he offered, “Best avoid the cave if you are not interested in a family reunion.” He picked up his tea, making his way from the kitchen, and Damian glanced over at Tim, pausing his search for food.

“Check it out?” Tim asked, pouring their coffee. Damian shrugged a shoulder.

“If only to make sure no one has destroyed the cave.” Tim laughed at that, handing Damian his mug of coffee.

When they arrived in the cave, a few minutes later, both sipping at their coffee, they realized Alfred hadn’t been joking. It was a damn family reunion, with Stephanie sprawled in one of the computer chairs, as Bruce spoke to the group. Dick was sitting on the counter by her, Jason next to him- idly holding his hand-

And out of reflex, Tim reached out, took Damian’s. And Damian didn’t pull away.

The moment they stepped off the elevator, Bruce stopped speaking, and everyone turned, looked at them. Cassandra was standing next to Bruce, her arms folded- and Tim knew, by the way her eyes flicked over them, that she saw their hands, noticed their fingers laced together.

“Nice of the both of you to join us,” Bruce said- and was Tim crazy, or was there a secret smile, at the edge of his lips?

And it hit him, in that moment- that after _weeks_ of keeping silent, half the room knew. _Knew_. And the other half- Dick and Jason, and Barbara, who was present on the screen only- had no idea.

Tim smiled to himself as they walked over. Wordlessly he pulled his hand from Damian, let him take his mug to hold, and hoisted himself up onto the counter, next to Dick. When Tim took it back, took a sip, he knew Stephanie was studying them.

She wasn’t even trying to hide her grin.

“Where were you?” Dick asked, glancing at Tim. “Cass checked your room, but you weren’t there.”

Tim smiled. Took another sip of his coffee. Next to him, he knew Damian was watching him- wondered if he was thinking the same thing, if he was as amused by this. “I’m not there very often,” Tim said, and Stephanie choked, reaching up and covering her mouth. Even Cassandra broke into a little smile- while Bruce looked away.

And maybe it was cruel, but Tim rather liked the confused look on Dick’s face. He set his mug next to him- heard Damian’s _clink_ on the counter as well, and oh, _knew_ they were thinking the same thing.

Without offering Dick an explanation, Tim turned, watched Damian step right between his thighs- and reached out, hooked his arms around Damian’s shoulders and tugged him in, kissing him with enough power that the teen was reaching for the counter, gripping onto it as he grew dizzy.

Next to Tim, Dick jerked back a moment, gawked. And next to _him_ , Jason was pushing away from the counter, saying rather loudly, “What the fuck.”

“Ha!” Stephanie now, sitting up. “You get it Timmy.” Tim laughed against Damian’s mouth, had to beak the kiss- but Damian was back, taking one more quickly, before leaning away from him.

“Did...did the replacement and babybat just...” Jason was simply _gawking_ , and Tim slid his hands up over Damian’s shoulders, down his chest. Turned to his shocked brothers and smiled.

“You know, there’s something about a reveal with a kiss,” Tim offered, “that’s almost _nostalgic_.” Oh, it was a little cruel, Tim knew- but the look on Dick and Jason’s faces was utter _perfection_.

“The rest of you _knew_?” Dick asked, glancing around the room. Stephanie, grinning. Cassandra with a not-so-secret smirk. Even Bruce, who gave a shrug- although his eyes said he would have been quite fine without the demonstration.

“I didn’t,” Barbara offered, from the screen behind them, “But it’s not overly shocking.”

“They used to try to kill each other!” Dick has turned, threw his arms out, was talking to her now. The room seemed to erupt in chatter then, and Tim rolled his eyes, hooked his fingers in the belt loops of Damian’s jeans and tugged him in closer.

“Get out of here before it turns into hell?” Damian nodded, and Tim slid off the counter. Damian took his hand, and they slipped away- and sure, Tim knew that Bruce had to be acutely aware of them leaving, but whatever the meeting had been about, he was sure they could be brought up to speed later.

On the elevator back up, Damian offered with a _grin_ , “That was rather priceless.”

“Karma is a bitch,” Tim offered, “And I don’t mind playing a little dirty.” Damian smirked at that, and Tim grinned. “ _You know_.” The elevator stopped and they stepped off, back into the manor. “You know, we left our coffee.”

“For the better. You do not need the caffeine on an empty stomach.” Tim laughed, grabbed Damian and turned him, pressing up against him and glancing up, through his lashes.

“Look at you, worrying.” Damian clicked his tongue, and Tim continued, “But we should eat. Let’s go to dinner. Leave them to gossip over this.”

Damian quirked up a brow, and then, “Are you asking me on a date, Tim?”

Ah, he would never tire of hearing Damian say his name. “Maybe,” Tim offered, “You know, I think we’re over due for one.” He leaned up, kissed the tip of Damian’s nose- watched the way his face scrunched up, and laughed. “Besides, maybe I just want to show my boyfriend off.”

Damian’s eyes lit up. “ _Boyfriend_?” For the briefest of moments, Tim had a tinge of fear- unfounded, he would know, could admit later- but still, there. But then Damian was smiling, easy and comforting. “Alright. Show me off.”

Tim grinned, this time kissed Damian’s mouth. “You pick,” Tim offered, as he linked their arms together, “and I’ll drive.”

And when Damian tried to argue who was driving, and that he wanted Tim’s input on where they were going- it felt like the most normal thing to ever happen in Tim’s life. That they could be this casual, _normal_ couple.

And he knew, without a doubt, when they made their way out to his car- because he had won, with a smile and a few gentle kisses- that as the lowering sunlight lit up Damian’s eyes, his cheeks, made his smile seem like it was ripped from an oil painting- that he’d found that one moment of happiness. That one tiny sliver that he could have easily missed, never seen.

Knew that, as so many had told him over the ast few months, it was so hard to find happiness, in what they did. And Tim knew he’d cling to it, like his life depended on it.

He didn’t think he’d have to cling tightly, though. Not with the way Damian took his hand while he drove. He didn’t think he’d have to cling very tightly at all-

Because he was _sure_ , down in his bones, that Damian had shown him everything. The shape of his affection, his heart, his very soul. And that he would never trust another like he did Tim- that as long as Tim wanted, he would be there.

Tim would dare say he’d want it of the rest of his life.


End file.
